Mudança de Hábitos
by BaakuChan
Summary: -Não é normal... Não, eu não sou assim... - pensava o garoto de cabelos brancos, enquanto olhava os movimentos da rua pela janela do quarto.
1. Sentimentos

_**Mudança de Hábitos**_

_-Não é normal... Não, eu não sou assim... _- pensava o garoto de cabelos brancos, enquanto olhava os movimentos da rua pela janela do quarto.

Bakura estava sentado na cama, parecia ler qualquer coisa em uma revista quando seus pensamentos foram desviados e aquele sentimento voltara a aparecer.

Estava assim fazia algum tempo, mas relutava em aceitar.

-Preciso esquecer isso, melhor eu me arrumar de uma vez. - falava sozinho, levantando-se, havia combinado com Yugi de se encontrar na biblioteca para terminar um trabalho.

O garoto dirigia-se ao banheiro, tirando as roupas e largando-as em qualquer canto. Abria o chuveiro deixando a água em uma temperatura agradável, já que o dia estava extremamente quente. Banhava-se pensando em coisas banais, como o que teria na aula de amanhã e o que faria depois da mesma.

Ficou longos minutos embaixo da água, terminado o banho pegava a toalha enrolando-a na cintura, deixando a água escorrer dos seus cabelos pelo seu corpo.

-Logo isso acaba, são apenas alguns meses e estarei de férias... - Bakura falava, suspirando em seguida.

Saía do banheiro indo na direção da cama onde se encontravam suas roupas, secou-se colocando uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans detalhada com finas correntes de metal.

Ainda secava seus longos cabelos prateados, quando atravessou o quarto, parando onde estava o anel do milênio. O mesmo repousava sobre uma das prateleiras do seu roupeiro, pegou-o colocando no pescoço, passando-o para baixo da camiseta em seguida.

_-duas horas, vou acabar me atrasando!_ - repreendia-se mentalmente enquanto pegava seus cadernos, jogando-os dentro da mochila.

Terminava de se arrumar, colocando um tênis e correndo em direção à porta saía para encontrar o amigo.

O calor parecia maior nas ruas da movimentada Tokyo, era insuportável caminhar em meio a tantas pessoas. O garoto corria o máximo que podia, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção o fazendo parar.

-Não, não pode ser, será que isso me persegue?! - falava para si mesmo, fitando o garoto que andava próximo a algumas vitrines. Os cabelos dourados que contrastavam com a pele morena do mesmo balançavam com o vento, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Bakura balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se quisesse despertar de seus pensamentos, voltando a correr pelo seu caminho.

Alguns minutos depois estava em frente ao local marcado, adentrou o salão vendo o amigo em uma mesa. Olhou o relógio, 15h15min h.

_-Droga, eu sabia! - _pensava consigo enquanto ia até a mesa do amigo largando a mochila em cima da mesma, sentando-se no lado oposto ao outro garoto, estava cansado.

-Konnichi wa, Bakura-san! - cumprimentou Yugi, sorrindo para o amigo. - Parece cansado, aconteceu algo?

-Konnichi wa Yugi-kun! Não, nada, apenas corri demais. - Respondeu Bakura, com a respiração um pouco pesada.

Os dois continuaram ali, lendo e relendo os textos para terminar o trabalho escolar, mas os pensamentos do garoto albino estavam focados em outros assuntos.

_*********_

A tarde passou rápido, depois de terminarem o trabalho os amigos se despediram, já eram 17h00min.

Bakura foi para casa calmamente, observando a movimentação das ruas. A temperatura havia ficado mais agradável e o vento tornava a caminhada bastante refrescante.

Novamente aquele sentimento confuso vinha à mente do garoto...

_-Droga! Porque isso está mexendo tanto comigo?! Desde quando... Desde quando você invadiu minha mente assim... Porque agora... Marik?!_

~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~

Okay, primeira fanfic da vida, espero que esteja legal. Logo continuo, reviews please.

*-*


	2. Recordações

Bakura chegara em casa naquela tarde e fora direto para o quarto, entrou tirando os tênis e largando a mochila em um canto do local, atirando-se na cama macia, estava exausto.

Não demorou muito para que adormecesse, seu corpo pesava, e logo se encontrava em seus sonhos, relembrando do dia em que o conhecera.

Via-se encantado com aquela pessoa, seu corpo tão bem desenhado, seus lindos cabelos loiros que eram evidenciados pela pele morena do mesmo.

O garoto dos cabelos prateados se via perdido no olhar do outro, um olhar tão caloroso e cheio de malicia escondido sob a orbe lilás, que se encaixava tão bem ao rapaz, formando um conjunto perfeitamente belo. Seu sorriso era encantador, não tinha como negar, estava fascinado com aquela figura.

Sim, achava o garoto bonito, e isso não saía do seu pensamento desde aquele dia. Suava frio só de pensar nele, estava confuso.

Logo Bakura acorda abrindo seus olhos lentamente, estava suando e seu corpo tremia, fitou relógio, 21h00min, precisava de um banho para revigorar seu corpo e tentar esquecer seu sonho.

Levantou-se indo ao roupeiro, selecionou uma camiseta listrada e uma calça jeans preta e adentrou no banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, tirou suas roupas deixando-as no chão e entrou no boxe deixando a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo.

Não podia deixar de pensar no sonho que tivera, lembrara-se da primeira vez em que o viu, encantador.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o garoto sentia seu corpo estremecer, tomado pela excitação, imaginando o corpo do garoto que tanto abalara ele.

-Como posso ficar assim só de pensar nele, não posso permitir! – falava em tom alterado, cerrando os olhos com força, fechando as mãos com certo nervosismo.

Logo o garoto desligava o chuveiro, saindo do banheiro e se arrumando, passando perto de uma escrivaninha pegando seu anel do milênio, dirigindo-se a porta de casa, precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Ele caminhava com passos firmes, sem saber ao certo aonde ir, deparando-se dentro de minutos em frente a alguns bancos em uma praça o que o fez parar e descansar.

Bakura apenas observava em silêncio o movimento das folhas, que dançavam embaladas pela brisa que se mantinha. Tudo parecia calmo, até sentir alguém próximo a ele, no mesmo banco.

-Uma bela noite, não acha? – perguntou o garoto que havia sentado ali.

O outro estremeceu ao escutar aquela voz, ele a conhecia muito bem.

-Sim, realmente uma bela noite. – respondeu ele mantendo a calma. – o que faz por aqui?

O loiro sorriu levemente, olhando a lua que se mostrava majestosa sobre eles.

-O mesmo que você, passando o tempo.

Bakura riu internamente de forma irônica.

-_como ele pode afirmar com tanta certeza o que faço aqui?! _– pensava ele.

-Você parece ser muito quieto... – Falava o loiro calmamente – acho você bem interessante. – concluía sorrindo.

Bakura sentiu seu rosto corar, seu corpo estava tremendo e não continha sua surpresa.

Desviou o olhar, virando-se para o lado oposto do outro, tentando disfarçar.

-Não tenha vergonha de mim – disse o egípcio se levantando. – sei que você pensa o mesmo. – e saiu.

Bakura levantou-se logo em seguida, correndo de volta para casa, talvez fosse melhor voltar a dormir.

Entrou no local rápido, estava agitado, se atirou na cama e depois de muito rolar na mesma adormeceu. Dessa vez sem sonhos ou recordações.

~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~ x~ ~ x ~ ~ x ~ ~

Mais um capitulo aqui, espero que tenha ficado bom. Obrigada a quem ler, e obrigada à Kiimi pelo review. Sobre o capitulo maior, os 3 primeiros estão prontos, então os próximos que eu escrever ficaram maiores, prometo. 3

Até o próximo cap. :*


	3. Revelações

- Arfh... Já?! – falava Bakura desanimado ao escutar o despertador, eram 6h00min.

O sol já aparecia de forma tímida, enquanto os pássaros cantavam alegremente próximos à janela. A manhã estava agradável e tinha uma brisa suave.

O garoto suspirou, levantando em seguida, era segunda-feira e tinha que ir para o colégio.

Escolheu as roupas e se dirigiu ao banheiro, depois de alguns minutos voltava do mesmo secando os cabelos.

Vestiu sua camiseta azul marinho e sua calça, colocando um casaco de mangas curtas e tecido leve azul claro por cima.

Arrumou sua mochila, pegou o seu anel do milênio que havia sido depositado sobre a cabeceira da cama e o colocou, indo para a cozinha tomar café da manhã.

Antes de sair, pegou seu mp6, escolhendo uma musica aleatória e sua mochila.

-x-

Já estava no caminho para o colégio, caminhava de forma calma, sentindo o vento que balançava seus cabelos. Em minutos estava em frente ao mesmo, avistando ao longe seus amigos.

Yugi e Anzu abanaram para ele ao vê-lo. O garoto sorriu, retribuindo o cumprimento e aproximando-se deles. Conversaram por um tempo até o sinal tocar, adentraram na sala, Bakura sentava na fila da parede ao lado de uma das janelas, à sua frente estava Anzu e ao lado esquerdo Yugi. Estava encostado na parede ainda com o fone no ouvido, tocava 'Your not me', foi quando entrou no local o garoto dos cabelos loiros, o mesmo sentava atrás da classe de Bakura.

A aula passou rápido, Bakura não prestara atenção em quase nada, saiu após o sinal e dirigiu-se à biblioteca escolhendo uma mesa afastada, pegou um livro e começou a folheá-lo, história.

Terminou o que estava fazendo, levantando-se e andando até a saída do extenso local.

Antes que chegasse a mesma, olhou para o chão próximo a uma das mesas, um caderno lhe chamou a atenção, então o pegou procurando algum nome que pudesse mostra-lhe o dono.

Folheou algumas páginas e ficou surpreso ao encontrar um nome na contracapa.

_- Não pode ser... _– sorriu internamente – _Ishtar... Marik Ishtar!_ – finalizou o pensamento, fechando o caderno e guardando-o na mochila saiu do local.

Saiu do colégio um pouco apressado, sua irmã chegaria de viagem e ele deveria estar em casa para recebê-la, mas sua pressa não era somente por este motivo, estava curioso sobre o conteúdo do caderno. Sabia que era errado, mas ninguém precisava saber que o leria.

Chegou em casa largando a mochila no sofá, logo estava pegando o caderno. Foi até a geladeira, pegou uma lata de refri e caminhou até o quarto, atirando-se na cama.

Abriu o caderno, folheando algumas páginas, logo percebera que se tratava de um tipo de diário.

-Hunf, um garoto que escreve em um diário...?! – falou o albino ironicamente.

Ainda estava sorrindo de forma debochada quando uma das linhas chamou sua atenção, deixando-o surpreso.

"_Não tenho certeza, será que Ishizu sabe? Se sabe não demonstra. E Odion... tenho medo da reação deles. Gostar de homens não é crime... mas minha família talvez não esteja preparada." _

O garoto estava pasmo com o que acabava de ler, abriu o refrigerante e tomou um pouco, fechando o caderno como se quisesse processar o que havia lido.

Logo seus pensamentos foram dispersos, ouviam-se batidas na porta e logo uma suave voz vindo da entrada da casa.

-Nee Baku-chan, tadaimaaa! – falava em tom animado a irmã de Bakura fazendo-o ir até a mesma.

Bakura logo chegou à sala onde a irmã se encontrava.

-Nee-chan! Não me chame assim! – falou o garoto um tanto emburrado.

-Deixe de mau humor Baku! – sorriu a garota abraçando o irmão que logo a retribuíra.

Os dois conversaram por um tempo, logo indo aos seus quartos. Bakura estava cansado, pensou um pouco no que havia lido e acabou adormecendo sem que percebesse.

---

Okay, demorei pakas, esse capitulo já estava pronto mas esqueci de postar... provas e mais provas em off, desculpeem ioi'

bom, o próximo capitulo tá maior e as coisas melhoram - ou não - pra alguns. :D -qq

boa leitura. ;*


	4. Começo

Terça-feira, 06h00min.

Aaah! ... Parece que a cada dia a noite passa mais depressa... – Bakura acordava recebendo os primeiros raios de sol em seu rosto. Esfregava os olhos tentando acostuma-los à claridade, levantando lentamente.

Bakura já havia se arrumado e estava saindo de casa – vontade zero de assistir a aula – pegou suas coisas e caminhou vagarosamente, não queria acordar Amane.

Andou por longos minutos pela já movimentada Tóquio, mas não ia à direção do colégio. Atravessou o lugar indo diretamente a um _café_, depositando sua mochila próxima a uma mesa enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras dispostas no lado de fora do estabelecimento.

Tirou o diário da mochila e começou a folheá-lo, lendo algumas páginas.

Passava os olhos com calma e atenção pelas frases, não queria admitir, mas estava muito interessado.

Sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo, levantou o olhar fazendo-o fixar-se nas orbes lilases a sua frente. Não tinha reação, pensava em algo para fazer ou falar, mas tudo lhe fugia da mente.

- Olá, Bakura-san... – o tom de voz do outro era uma mistura de ironia e curiosidade. – vejo que está concentrado na sua leitura...

Bakura estava mudo, apenas fechou o diário rapidamente e o entregou ao egípcio desviando o olhar instantaneamente.

- O-olá... Marik. – sabia que seu rosto estava rubro, praguejou-se mentalmente, criando coragem para falar. – Eu encontrei isto no chão da biblioteca... estava vendo a quem pertencia.

Para sua surpresa o loiro puxou uma cadeira e sentou junto a ele na mesa, olhou-o por alguns instantes, ele sorria acenando alegremente a um garçom.

Em minutos o homem voltava à mesa trazendo uma taça com algo que ele não prestara atenção no que era.

- Achei que não fosse reencontrar o diário... – olhou para Marik novamente – Você já deve saber que sou _yaoi¹_.

- Hum... Sim, eu sei. – realmente não queria falar sobre isto, era como se o assunto o abalasse – Há quanto tempo você é?

Bakura dizendo quase sem perceber, reprimiu-se em pensamento pela pergunta.

"_Mas que porra! Que diabos eu estou perguntando?!_"

- Há um ano, mais ou menos... – o loiro sorria em seguida – e você?

- E-eu não sou yaoi! – falou quase em um grito, cerrando os pulsos – porque me pergunta essa besteira?! - Abaixou o tom percebendo alguns olhares vindos de outras mesas.

- Pela forma que você me olha, é o que parece... – falou bebendo um pouco do que estava na taça.

- Que besteira! – o garoto agora estava completamente sem graça, sentia um calor em seu rosto que o denunciava, estava muito corado, não esperava tal afirmação.

~ X ~

Terça feira, 07h00min

Amane havia levantado há alguns minutos, logo se dirigindo ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer por sua mão até tomar uma temperatura agradável.

Entrou no boxe, deixando os músculos relaxados sob a água que descia harmoniosamente pelo seu corpo. Lavava-se lentamente, enquanto passava o shampoo pelos longos cabelos branco-prateados.

Terminava de lavar os fios, desligando o chuveiro, saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha cor-de-rosa.

Buscava uma roupa em seu roupeiro, logo pegando um short preto e uma blusa da mesma cor com detalhes em rosa. Vestia-se rapidamente, arrumando seu cabelo em um _rabo-de-cavalo_ colocando seu all star em seguida.

Passou uma maquiagem leve e saiu.

Estava uma manhã bonita, Amane costumava caminhar após acordar. Sorria meigamente enquanto olhava os pássaros parados sobre alguns bancos. Andava distraída, ouvindo musica em seu mp4 quando se bateu em alguém.

- Me.. me desculpe, sinto muito... – olhou para a pessoa em quem havia batido, corando levemente.

- hum, cuidado por onde anda! – A garota estava encantada com a beleza do outro, ele a olhava profundamente deixando-a um tanto constrangida. – você esta bem?

- Sim, obrigada, fui muito descuidada... – ela agora olhava para baixo, ainda estava rubra.

- Tudo bem, ham.. que dar uma volta..? – A garota surpreendeu-se com o convite, balançando de leve a cabeça em sinal positivo. – Sim, claro. – sorriu.

O garoto passou a andar na mesma direção em que ela estava, sentia-se diferente próximo a ela.

Um silêncio constrangedor estava se formando quando Amane resolveu falar.

- Qual o seu nome? – Continuava olhando pra frente, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente dando-lhe uma beleza angelical.

- Seto... Seto Kaiba. – Olhou para a garota após encerrar a frase, logo iniciando outra. – e o seu?

- Amane, Amane Bakura. – os olhos azuis de Kaiba demonstravam surpresa, agora sabia de onde ela lhe parecia familiar.

- Hum, então você é irmã do Ryou, suponho. – ela olhou-o sorrindo na mesma hora.

- Sim, ele é meu irmão.

- Você tem quantos anos...? – Seto estava um pouco rubro, não é do seu feitio, mas não conseguia evitar.

- 16, e você? – ela ainda sorria, seu rosto possuía uma expressão meiga que cativara Kaiba.

- 22. – Sorriu de leve.

Os dois haviam parado há alguns minutos, Amane corou levemente ao receber o olhar do outro. Seto levava suas mãos até o rosto da garota, alisando-o enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela. Em alguns segundos seus lábios se encontravam selando um beijo calmo e doce, o qual mantinha Seto disperso em seus pensamentos.

O mesmo abraçava Amane lentamente, deixando seus lábios provarem os dela, parando quando o ar lhes faltava.

Ambos sorriram timidamente, voltando a conversar a fim de se conhecerem melhor.

~ X ~

Em outra parte de Tóquio estavam Bakura e Marik que já conversavam normalmente. O albino se acostumara com o outro aos poucos, dando-se agora, a liberdade de falar sobre diversos assuntos. Estavam em um dos shoppings indo ao 3º andar, olhando uma das inúmeras lojas de jogos, mais especificamente, duel monsters.

Compraram algumas cartas e saíram, iriam até o apartamento do egípcio – mesmo contra sua vontade – organizar os decks.

Andaram alguns minutos, o apartamento não ficava muito longe de onde se encontravam.

Em pouco tempo estavam no local, o loiro abria a porta dando passagem ao outro que ia lentamente para dentro do recinto.

O lugar era bem organizado, tendo móveis bastante refinados com uma decoração tipicamente egípcia. Esculturas e símbolos do antigo Egito eram dispostos estrategicamente pelos cômodos.

Era um local agradável, na sala havia um sofá médio na frente da janela com algumas almofadas cor areia sobre o mesmo. No mesmo cômodo havia uma estante com alguns livros sobre povos antigos, mais especificamente Egito.

Em frente ao sofá havia uma mesa de centro com uma miniatura da esfinge sobre ela, a mesma parecia ser de ouro, mas não tinha certeza.

Observava atenciosamente a grandeza da decoração quando o outro o chamou. Ele apenas o seguiu sem falar nada, logo se deparando com uma porta ao final de um pequeno corredor.

Marik abriu a porta sorrindo logo após, deixando Bakura entrar, era seu quarto.

O garoto de cabelos prateados adentrou no local, observando a grandeza do mesmo. A decoração se mantinha com artigos egípcios, tendo algumas prateleiras com livros sobre história.

Em uma escrivaninha haviam algumas folhas espalhadas, pareciam desenhos de monstros. Ao lado da cama estava um criado-mudo com algumas cartas em cima.

- Pode sentar, não precisa ser tão sério. – o loiro sorriu, olhando-o.

- Ãhn... Obrigado... – Bakura estava um tanto nervoso, tentava disfarçar forçando um sorriso, enquanto sentava-se no chão do quarto.

Ambos voltaram a conversar enquanto arrumavam e mostravam suas cartas, mas o olhar lilás do outro deixava Bakura extremamente envergonhado, era um olhar malicioso, como se o chamasse. O albino apenas desviava discretamente o mesmo, fingindo não perceber.

---

~ Waah, desculpe a demora, mas eu sou meio lenta, e como reclamaram do tamanho dos capitulos demorei mais ainda 8D'

Mas tá aí, um pouco maior, acho que ficou bom. :D'

criticas, comentarios, dicas, opiniões... todas são aceitas. s2

reviews tbm. *-*'


End file.
